phoenix drop (the weird re-write of aphmau's MCD)
by keysama morinozuka
Summary: pls read when Minecraft diaries has a re-write there is only one person for the job...me! with very very weird versions of people with the same persontilies with the funniest that is mystreet to even though its MCD so please read takes places some time in the future after episode 81
1. the demon warlocks son

Phoenix drop 1

The demon warlocks son

Katelyn was walking through phoenix drop to go to jess's house. Jess was a nice girl that was katelyn best friend and they did a lot of fights together. When katelyn got to jess's house kawaii-chan was there a pink cat girl that was very very annoying to katelyn. "Hey katelyn so glad you could make it" aphmau said welcoming katelyn

"Kawaii-chan is happy too she doesn't get to see katelyn-sama that much"kawaii-chan said already making katelyn annoyed

"So katelyn we met a new person on our trip to metelli"jess said acting very weird

"Really how is this person?"katelyn asked

"Hey i'm travis"travis said coming from upstairs

"How is he?"katelyn said

"He is travis the guy we met he is a demon warlocks son"jess said as katelyn pulled out her sword and put it to his neck but then he fought back with his sword and knocking her to the ground but then putting his sword away.

"Kawaii-chan is going upstairs"kawaii-chan said going upstairs to write funny stories of snans and yosh-i with gavyn and tao h.

"Well this went from 0 to 69"jess said helping katelyn up

"Sorry i just didn't want to die went there was such a pretty lady there"travis said winking at katelyn then katelyn punched him

"Never wink at me again!"katelyn said as laurence came running in

"I heard noises so i came a running"laurence said picking up jess and taking her away to safely

"Laurence i don't need saving!"jess said as being ran out of the house by laurence

"So i guess i'm sorry"katelyn said as they heard laughing from upstairs "keep it down upstairs kawaii-chan, gavin and tao h"katelyn said getting so mad

"So katelyn want to go out for…"travis said

"NO! Never with the likes of you"katelyn said walking away and travis smirked

"Maybe next time"travis said as a weird girl in white came riding in on a horse requesting to speak to the lord (jess)


	2. the white witch

Phoenix drop 2

The white witch

The girl with the white dress got off her horse to speak with jess

"Hello aphmau"the girl said putting her hand out

"I don't go by that anymore"jess said walking away without shaking her hand

"So you don't want to see me?"the girl asked following jess

"Lucinda go home to your witchcraft"jess said

"You still mad at me since the war of the powerpuff girls?" lucinda asked and jess stopped at looked at her and pulled her into kawaii-chan's house

"Don't you dare talk about the powerpuff girl war i lost my sons i lost my my alliance and most of all the reason it happened was Aaron died to save garroth making everyone go crazy calling the powerpuff girls"jess said getting

"That is what i came here to tell you he is back and with him he brought two people you may remember your sons malachi and levin but they're not the same people"lucinda as jess heard this she started to cry. Then laurence came in and picked jess up

"Are you okay?"laurence asked bring jess outside

"Laurence you got to stop doing that you're not my guard anymore"jess said rolling her eyes

"Can't a man try to save his lord epically if she is my wife"laurence said kissing jess

"Stop garroth may see us"jess said as garroth comes by to see this making laurence drop jess

"So this is what was going on while i was going poo" garroth said

"Cut!" A camera guy said as everyone stops

"What that was a good wasn't it?"jess asked

"No one will believe that you guys are married and everyone will cry" the camera guy said

"Why are we doing this who is this guy what's going on you guys aren't really married?!"garroth said confused

"I really don't know this guy came up to me one day and said we are going to film your life if you pretend marry jess so i did"laurence said

"You didn't ask me so i got forced"jess said sadly

"You know what this is not going to work sorry bye carry on with your…..life"the camera guy said leaving

Later in a random village

"So what do you want me to do?"? asked

"You know aphmau?"? Asked

"Mom?..."? Asked

"She is not your mom anymore i'm the only one you listen to got me?"? Asked

"Yes sir"? And ? said

"Now i need you to pay a visit to your so called mom and get the so called relic from her" ? said

"Ok sir yes sir"? And ? said walking walking away

See the next chapter

A grown up girl


	3. a grown up girl

Phoenix drop 3

A grown up girl

Back at phoenix drop.2 (jess's new village)

Jess got to her house seeing the bed unmade that means lilith isn't here. "Jess how are you today?" Sasha asked coming into her house

"Not that good i found out my sons aren't really dead but working for the bad guy and lucinda is back in town"jess said sitting down

"Yo don't be down see i'm a shadow knight but i'm your friend that gotta be a big thing"sasha said smiling sitting down with jess but jess didn't talk back "hey jess.."sasha said as jess looked away.

"Aphmau!"sasha said getting jess's attention but then jess remembered Aaron and why she didn't want to be called aphmau

"Please don't sasha don't humor me i know you are my friend but you did try to kill me a long long time ago"jess said

"I'm not humoring you aphmau"sasha said as jess walked out the house almost crying

"God i was just trying to get her to watch breaking bad with me but now i just want to flip a table why won't katelyn watch it with me!?"sasha said sadly

In the forest with lilith

Lilith was fighting with ditrimi "you got good lilith"ditrimi said smiling as lilith was still fighting she didn't want to stop she was going to fight until she passed out because that is what she did everyday since she heard about her dad and even if she was very young she was cursed with the memories

"Well i fight more than you"lilith said putting her hoodie over her head

"I fought longer than you"dritimi said laughing

"Thank you"lilith said

"For what?"dritmi asked

"For fighting with me on my birthday"lilith said

"Your welcome it only happens once that a girl turns 14"dritmi said smiling

"I don't feel like that much of a girl as much as i feel like i'm nothing"lilith said

"You have felt like nothing since i found out my father died for a person that my mom loves"lilith said

"You were a good happy girl when you were little"dritmi said

"Well that was a long time ago and now you are how old?"lilith asked

"19"dritmi said

"Yeah and you're the captain of the guards now"lilith said

"I'm not yet kyle is still the captain but i'm so close"dritmi said almost blushing

"Yeah i just wish that i had a father real or not"lilith said looking down

"Hey stop being sad no sadness on your birthday okay now let's get back to nekoette-tan and my house okay"drimti said

"Okay"lilith said putting her sword away and they started to walk to there house

"At least you got your dad's sword"drimti said happily

"Yeah everytime my mom see's it she almost cries so i hide it from her most of the time"lilith said

"Will it was hard on everyone that day nekoette-tan was sad too since she would give her apple's all the time"drimti said laughing and lilith smiled too

See next chapter

Yip and alexis


	4. yip and alexis

Phoenix drop 4

Yip and alexis

In a house right next to the portal

Yip walked in to see alexis cooking "you!...cooking this is a surprize!"yip said

"Good surprise?" Alexis asked

"Yeah totally i just hope it's edible"yip said

"Hey! And i don't know"alexis said stopping cooking to hug and kissed him

"I love you alexis you know that i i'm going to love little baby here"yip said feeling alexis tummy

"We should tell your parents know it's been eight months that i was a pregnant i have one more left we have to tell them some time"alexis said

"I don't know how to tell them and how are they going to react"yip said

"Their going to be mad that you didn't tell them"alexis said finishing cooking

"Ok i will tell them right now bye"yip said walking out of the house

"Hey but what about dinner?!"alexis said alexis thought about malachi and now malachi and her went to scaleswind for three years and were boyfriend and girlfriend until the war of the powerpuff girls went so far malachi had to fight in phoenix drop i couldn't handle it i found out i was going to have a baby went i found out that malachi was killed protecting his mother so went alexis had his kid she was adorable looked a lot like malachi it made alexis cry but then she didn't know what to do so she put the baby in a basket and gave her to kyle to live with in phoenix drop but no ones know but kyle that alexis had a child with malachi so now that she married yip five years later and now is going to have a baby with yip.

"I'm home i just told my parents"yip said walking into their house

"That was short is everything okay"alexis came out of her state of thought

"I was gone for three hours are you okay?"yip asked

"Yeah i'm fine will dinner is cold now so i guess.."alexis said

"Come over to my parents for dinner i told them and they are happily a little mad and sad i didn't tell them but you know it's all okay now"yip said holding alexis's hand and bring her over to his parents and on her way saw kyle with alanna her child she gave to kyle to look after she was ten now and was very pretty "you looking at kyle's daughter yeah she is very pretty kyle won't tell me how is the mom though"yip said

"Yeah i wonder"alexis said as they kept walking along the road to logan and donna's

See the next chapter

Kawaii-chan, dante nicole oh my


	5. dante, kawaii-chan and nicole oh my

Phoenix drop 4

Dante, kawaii-chan and nicole oh my

In phoenix drop docks

"Laurence, garroth want to come with me to new salceswind with me?"jess asked

"Yeah we will jess thanks for asking"laurence said and garroth nodded and they got on a boat to head out to salceswind. They got to about after way there

"Jess i was wondering why are we going to salceswind?"garroth asked

"I need to tell dante and kawaii-chan about 'him' and i need nicole's help too"jess said as she sat down and laurence took the wheel.

"Jess about your sons…"laurence started say

"Hey i'm sorry for not choosing one of you yet i know i would but a lot has been going on…"jess said as she began to cry

"JESS!"garroth ran to her

"My sons are dead and now 'he' has them and he is the reason they are dead the reason Aaron is dead the reason i can't look into lilith's face without getting mad or crying"jess said still crying

"At least you have lilith"laurence said still driving the boat

"I feel like i don't she doesn't talk to me anymore and she is always fighting or at drimti's and nekolette-tan and even when i go over to find her she is always somewhere else just to get away from me"jess said still crying

"I think that you're the one that doesn't want to see her become more like her father"garroth said

"i ...just….want….him….back!"jess stopped crying and wiped her tears

"You spent two and half weeks crying about Aaron until you could come out of your house and i think in 13 years you would be good"garroth said

"Was it really though"jess said getting up and looking out at the water and the wind was blowing in her hair with a straight face with her fists rolled up mad "i'm going to kill him no matter what i'm going to kill him for taking my sons my friends my home away from me, me and me alone will kill him!"jess said punching the side of the boat.

"Jess calm down you're turning into Aaron more and more everyday don't make you life about killing someone"garroth said

"Why can't i if i die trying to get my sons back isn't that worth fighting for to save others i love"jess said hitting garroth hand away from her

"But everyone will miss you more! I won't let you die like Aaron did, dying for someone you love"garroth said backing up

"We are here guys"laurence said looking down and wondering what jess means

At salceswinds docks

"Aphmau this is a nice surprise"nicole said happily

"Please call me jess"jess said moving past her

"Whats up with her?"nicole asked

"She will tell you soon we need dante and kawaii-chan and you gather in your house"laurence said and garroth nodded

"Okay i will get them"nicole said

At nicole's house

"Aphmau-senpai you okay?"kawaii-chan asked

"Kawaii-chan she doesn't want to be…"dante started

"It's okay for kawaii-chan and kawaii-chan only to call me that"jess said

"Okay what did you want to talk to all of us about jess?"dante asked

"Dante, kawaii-chan, nicole 'he' is back"jess said

"NO!"nicole said worried

"Yes but listen to me guys i have more news"jess said

"What is it?"dante asked

"He has my sons under his control" jess said

"Malachi?, levin? But they died"nicole said

"That is what i thought too but i guess they came back to life because of him"jess said

"Like shadow knights?"nicole asked

"But nicole shadow knight are very very very rare since 'he' killed them all and destroyed the nether forever me and vlayd are the last i know"laurence said

"They are not shadowknight i talked to him when we were alone when he killed my sons, he comes from the same dimension that Aaron and zane died to"jess said

"That means…"dante said

"Jess you never told me you talked to him"garroth said

"I didn't want to tell anyone"jess said

"Mama you coming out soon"a little boy came out

"Sorry keith-kun"kawaii-chan said

"How is you son kawaii-chan?"jess asked

"Good he just turned seven"dante said

"Cool"laurence

"Will getting back to business i just wanted to warn you"jess said

"Okay thank you will you be staying?"nicole asked

"No thank you bye see back at phoenix drop dante and kawaii-chan"jess said

"Yeah we will be here for another month or so"dante said

"Hey jess how is dritimi?"nicole asked

"He is good he is going to be the captain of phoenix drop after kyle isn't"jess said

"So he lives with nekolette-tan?"nicole asked

"Yeah and he is the only one that could talk to lilith really"jess said

"Oh okay bye have a nice trip home"nicole said as jess and laurence and garroth got on the boat to go home

See next chapter

Kyle's kid


	6. kyle's daughther

Phoenix drop 6

Kyle's kid

At kyle's house right next to malachi and levins house

"Dad where you this morning?"tiffany asked

"Doing my job"kyle said

"Oh i see hey dad you said you could tell me who my mom is when i turn 10 well guess what i'm ten"tiffany said

"Ohh i did?"kyle asked

"Yeah and you aren't gonna break your promise are you?"tiffany asked

"I'm not don't worry it's just wait until we move okay"kyle said

"Why dad?"tiffany asked

"Because if i tell you know you won't want to leave"kyle said

"Why did my mom live in this village!"tiffany asked happily

"Umm...yeah"kyle said

"Really that means i can meet her!"tiffany said very happily "wait what but i thought she was dead?"tiffany said

"Umm.."kyle said

"You lied to me! Why did you lie to me about my mom!?"tiffany asked

"Because she asked me you tell you that she was dead because she…"kyle said

"So that is why we had to move isn't"tiffany asked

"Yes my you're mom wanted this for you okay and your mom is a good friend of mine so i would do anything for her"kyle said

"Can you at least tell me about my mom?"tiffany asked

"Sure she is nice and has beautiful hair and is really nice she is a guard and never really grew up as a girl that all i really can you without telling you who she is"kyle said

"Oh okay thank you anyways so are we moving still?"tiffany asked

"Yeah sorry i already packed your bags and we are going to say goodbye to alexis and yip before we leave okay"kyle said

"Ok thank you"tiffany

"Sorry i couldn't tell you about your dad.."kyle said but then just saw what he said

"Wait dad!?"tiffany asked

"Yeah i'm not you dad your dad is dead"kyle said

"Oh okay"tiffany walking out of the house

"Aren't you mad?"kyle asked

"I think i always knew somewhere in me and now let's get going"tiffany said

At yip and alexis's house

"Hello tiffany and kyle"yip said welcoming them

"Hi uncle yip aunt alexis"tiffany said as kyle looked away

"Hi tiffany give me a hug"alexis said

"Okay how is baby cousin"kyle asked

"Great alexis is great with being pregnant it's almost like she has done this before"yip said

"Hahaha"kyle and alexis started to giggle nervously

"Well we just stopped by before we left so bye"kyle said

"Where you moving too?"yip asked

"Anieol"kyle said

"Thats a nice town new but so cute"yip said

"Listen tiffany i will always be with you and i want you to know that i love you no matter what happens"alexis hugging tiffany almost crying

"God aunt tiffany you're so weird"tiffany said

"Bye"yip said

"Bye"kyle said as they closed the door and walked out of the gates of phoenix drop

"Alexis is my mother isn't she?"tiffany asked

"Yeah"kyle said

See next chapter

Nekoelette-tan's crush


End file.
